


Rollow - April Fools

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old April fools pranks and lovey, dovey couply stuff - Holage/Rollow (RageXHollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - April Fools

Aaron sat on the couch in front of the TV having a casual lazy day in his and Josh's now shared apartment. He sat in almost complete darkness except from the light from the TV and sun's rays creeping through the curtains ever so slightly; Aaron wasn't actually watching the TV it was just background noise for his thoughts. Josh was out visiting his parents as he didn't get too yesterday, they still wanted to celebrate his birthday with him as he was 'busy' with Aaron the day before. Josh had a pretty usual birthday; breakfast in bed served by Aaron himself, going out for a meal all smartly dressed up and a night alone peacefully an amazing end to an amazing day if you were to ask any of the two.

Aaron sighed as he laid his head back against the couch and slowly closed his eyes, sure it was only mid-day but he was tired already; yes he wanted to do something but he lacked motivation to even move from the couch. Suddenly his phone vibrated on the table in front of him, 'Hey, I'm almost home. Ahah April fools I'm stuck having lunch here but shouldn't be too long. Sorry xxx' a text read from his boyfriend, Josh, to which Aaron just rolled his eyes at the stupid attempt of an April fool, even though no one could see it. April fools, huh? That could be fun and waste some time. A small sly smirk crept it's was onto his face as he pushed himself up and off the couch. He now knew what he was going to do but he didn't have a lot of time.

Aaron snickered as he rushed about the house grabbing anything and everything he could use to pull an at least satisfying prank. Moments later he had finished, panting slightly after all the effort, he stood back and admired his half-hearted attempt. Aaron had taped an air horn to the bottom of Josh's computer chair, guaranteed to scare the living shit out of him. And to top it all off he taped the bottom of Josh's computer mouse, just to go that extra mile. Aaron chuckled to himself while, finally, going to open the curtains; he flung open the curtains and winced as the bright light hit him. He sighed loudly as he stared out the window, his phone vibrated again on the table creating a low buzzing noise to fill the room. 'I'll be there in 10 xxx' Aaron smiled at the text from Josh; half smirk, half genuine.

The click of a lock and the opening and closing of a door grabbed Aaron's attention away from the screen which, yet again, he was staring blankly at before he turned back towards it. Josh walked through the doorway and immediately crept behind Aaron, wrapping one arm around his neck and softly kissing the top of his head. "Hey, uh, they kind of had too much cake so we've got more I guess" Josh said giggling at the end, while walking to the kitchen to place it down, "you do anything incredibly interesting while I was out?" he asked sarcastically. "No, to be honest, I barely moved" Aaron lied convincingly, "I wouldn't put it past you, you're lazy enough" Josh resorted while he emptied the contents of his pockets. Aaron fake gasped pretending to be shocked and hurt as he rose to his feet and strode over to the shorter male, snaking his arms around him while he turned around. "Uh, hi" Josh spoke up awkwardly, inches away from the others face, "hey" Aaron spoke deeply, maybe a little more sexy than intended. Aaron quickly leaned in and pecked the other on the lips ever so briefly, then pulled away walking to the other side of the room while checking his phone, Josh was left dumbfound but managed a small chuckle.

"So," Josh begun dragging out the 'o' for emphasis but caught Aarons attention never the less "you want to record or something?" he asked heading towards the bedroom, where they also kept the computers. Aaron raised his eyebrows and smirked, "sure" he said the deep tone remaining in his voice to hide all suspicion. Josh meandered towards his computer Aaron smirked and sat back on the bed to hear his plan unfold, his head tilted slightly back against the headboard. Josh tapped against the keys lightly, typing in his password; he moved his mouse to open a programme that Aaron couldn't see, nothing happened. "What the…?" Josh started, his face scrunched up in confusion as he moved the mouse again, still nothing. Aaron snickered under his breath, not enough for Josh to here though. "There must be something wrong with the…" Josh cut himself off with a frustrated groan as he pulled his computer chair out from under the desk; he got on his hands and knees unplugging and re-plugging wirers in and out until he was satisfied.

He sighed again as he sat down in his chair, as he did so he triggered the air horn causing him to jump out of his seat with a cry. Aaron couldn't contain his laughter, he fell to the floor almost completely but managing to stay up clutching onto the side of the bed post. Josh simply glared at the other after calming down, "you are so dead" he yelled as he strode over to the other getting faster and faster the closer he got to the other. Josh dove onto Aaron who was trying to recover from his laughing fit, failing never the less, which caught him of guard causing the two to fall to the floor, Josh on top of Aaron. "You are so annoying" Josh whined, lifting himself off Aaron slightly with one hand on the floor the other on Aaron's chest, "but it's a good job I love you" he pressed his lips firmly to his lovers. They pulled apart, merely inches from each other, "close your eyes" Josh whispered and Aaron did what he was told.

As soon as Aaron's eyes slipped closed Josh reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small almost cylindrical shaped object, he took off the cap slowly and with a click that echoed in the silent room. Josh snickered as Aaron flinched as the cool almost liquid touched him, the touch left as quick as it came. Josh giggled and pecked Aaron's lips once more before bolting out of the room, "you can open your eyes now" he yelled from the other room. Aaron's eyes flung open as he brought a hand to his head and quickly brought it back down, purple ink covered his fingertips lightly. Aaron sighed as he got up and moved towards the bathroom; he opened the door and stared straight into the mirror, he shook his head at what he saw. The word 'DICK' was painted across his forehead in purple ink along with a crummy illustration of a penis. "You are so going to regret this" Aaron yelled storming into the main living area to find Josh siting on the arm rest of the couch; Aaron quickly pushed him over, Josh landing on the couch, and Aaron quickly landing atop of him refusing to move. They finally 'made up' and spent the rest of the day on the couch in each other's arms, well apart from when Aaron couldn't get the ink off his head resulting in both them and the bathroom soaking wet.


End file.
